


Perfect

by Drarry_Snowbaz030303



Category: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, Harry As A Top, M/M, No penetration, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Snowbaz030303/pseuds/Drarry_Snowbaz030303
Summary: Draco is expecting a quite boring three weeks working with Potter on an Auror project, but what really happens is the opposite.





	Perfect

“what do you think?” Potter asked, standing in front of me. I smirked, looking him up and down. The tight white dress shirt fit perfectly over his lean chest and broad shoulders. He turned around and I got a full view of his arse, held perfectly in a pair of gray trousers. Yep, he looked stunning. “I thought we were doing an Auror training assignment, not shopping for a fancy dinner” I scoffed, trying to hide my arousal with my backpack. It was quite ironic how six years ago, all I had wanted to do was hex his face into a pulp. Now I wanted to push him up against something and fuck him senseless… I mentally smacked myself. I couldn’t think like that when I was trying so hard to get Harry Potter off my mind once and for all. “Malfoy, you in there?” Potter snapped, standing once again in front of me, this time wearing a light blue turtle neck. I heaved myself from the chair I had been lounging in and headed towards the door. “Just buy it and let’s go. I doubt Cohen will be very pleased with us when he finds out that we’ve been shopping instead of coming up with some sort of strategy for defeating this mystery beast.” Cohen was one of the toughest Auror trainers in the Ministry. For our final assignment he wanted us to come up with a plan that would cover the whole array of attacks that a criminal could try to use on us. This plan of ours would be tested in Cohen’s Magical Situation Sim, with the difficulty level of his choice. We only got a vague idea of what kind of outlaw we were gonna be dealing with. To top it all off, he’d taken the liberty of partnering us. I was both thrilled and disappointed by this… How was I supposed to get over Potter if we had to see each other every bloody day for the next three weeks? It was bad enough already that we had almost the same training schedule, but this? Unfathomable.

I was just putting tea on the stove when there was a knock at the door. I rushed forwards, stopping at the threshold to compose myself. Plastering on a smirk, I swung open the door to reveal a flustered Potter. “Bloody hell Malfoy, didn’t think to open your wards for me?” My smirk deepened. “Well, I wanted you to feel as welcome as possible. Now, let’s get down to business.” I stepped aside to let him into my three bedroom flat, marvelling the whole time at the fact that Harry Potter was deliberately walking into my living space. He looked around sceptically, admiring the lavish decor. “So how are we gonna do this?” He asked. “Well, since we’ll be working together for the next three weeks, we need some ground rules. No seriously delinquent grammar and no sneaking around my house.” He followed me into the kitchen as I waved my wand to set out cups for tea. “Sounds reasonable,” he exclaimed sarcastically. I ignored him and continued prepping the tea. I couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking hot he looked in his tight fitting joggers and hoodie… Would he notice if I looked? Probably. He wasn’t even gay so I doubt he’d be pleased. Ugh, I needed to stop thinking about him. I’d given up on thinking that things might actually happen between us a long time ago. Especially since he had aquired a new fuck buddy. She was the perfect blend of tit and ass, and I was pretty sure she had a year long gym membership she didn’t even use. I sat down at the coffee table in the living room and motioned for him to sit across from me. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? I’ve got a good list of books about some of the more renounced and unique criminals and their defence and attack maneuvers. We can look through those and decide which to try first by importance. Sound good?” Potter just glowered and nodded. I summoned a stack of books and some parchment and quills. Setting them on the table, I picked a book up and started reading, hoping he’d do the same. At some point during our silent study, I lost focus on my book and stared at his knee. He had very nice knees, not bony like mine but not lumpy either. My gaze moved upwards and I tried hard not to notice the bulge in the crotch of his trousers. I let myself wonder, just for a second, about what it would be like to feel that bulge get hard beneath my palm. I heard his breath sharpen and I looked away quickly. I didn’t want him to know that I was shamelessly staring at his junk; I was classier than that, for Christ sake! I looked down at my book for a few more minutes then stood up. “Loo,” I murmured, face shining with embarrassment. I retreated into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be out of that room… He made me so fucking nervous and I didn’t like it. I locked myself in the bathroom and had a piss. As I was stepping out into the hallway, two hands came up and shoved me hard against the wall. Before I could cast a coherent spell, an amazing mouth was on mine, tongue parting my lips. I responded with equal fiercness, pushing my tongue into his mouth. His hands were everywhere, on my hips, my chest, my back. He pushed his knee in between my legs and I groaned. The friction was amazing, his leg rubbing up against my pulsing cock. He was hard too, his erection pressing into my stomach. My hands reached past his trousers and into his pants, tracing the outline of his cock. “Malfoy” he gasped, “bed, now.” I couldn’t have agreed more. I had no objection whatsoever towards doing this now that I knew he felt the same… I pushed him off me and led him towards my room. Potter leaned against the doorframe and I kissed him fiercely. “Come on,” I whispered, my throat raw. He pushed me back on the king sized mattress and ripped my shirt of, sucking frenzied love marks all along my neck and chest. I shivered and moaned, my erection straining in my pants. I got impatient and simply spelled the rest of our clothes off. He lowered his hips on mine and started grinding against me. We were both moaning, me thrusting upwards savagely and him downwards. I could feel my orgasm, a tingling in my toes going up my thighs and straight to my groin. Potter thrust down one more time and that was all it took for me to come to a shuddering peak. He came too, spreading thick ropes of cum all over my legs and stomach. Potter lay on top of me for a few minutes, a dead weight, then got up.   
“Well, this was fun. See you tomorrow?”   
“Em, sure.”   
I stared at him, not really knowing what to say. With that, he magicked himself clean, put his clothes on, and left. I lay still for a moment, processing. I figured that for now, this type of thing would work out quite nicely. We would work, fuck, then he would leave. Perfect.


End file.
